


The Other Hand Takes Away

by bakura



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Lore Exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakura/pseuds/bakura
Summary: “We do understand that success often comes with a price,” Sanjay said with a smile. “Often at the cost of human life. But what is your price today, O'Deorain? And for what do you wish to use these funds?”“Balance, actually.” said Moira, with a mocking frown, “I’m not all for destruction, you know. And neither is Vishkar. One hand gives, the other takes away."Amidst the ghosts of the Horizon Lunar Colony, Moira states her terms to a potential ally.





	The Other Hand Takes Away

**Author's Note:**

> Blizzard may never fully balance the game, but I still have hope that they can flesh out the lore and character development. Until then, here's a little prose about Moira being an asshole, and one of the various corporations being something more than a Backstory Machine. _The struggle for martial balance is so tedious. The superiority of science and corporate politics; that is the coin of my realm._

It was a fitting irony, Moira thought to herself as she paced across the empty expanse of the airlock, that many of the specimens of the Horizon Lunar Colony were named after the scientists they ultimately murdered. For all the concern over the depths her experimentation took, it was those coward’s meekness that led to their demise. To push the boundaries of prosperity while not daring the touch the limits of destruction was a folly. In the end, they were helpless, ruined by the products of their own consciouses.

 

_“Imagination Is The Essence Of Discovery!”_

 

Moira stroked the mocking words of the poster on the wall gently with her gloved hand, her damaging grasp unleashing a crowd of haze that hissed around her. Unable to find a living target, it pulsed slightly on the poster, gently waving the shredded bottom of the paper. Did they remember her offers of help, as they desperately gasped for air? The knowledge she shared, and they clung to whatever they could to stay in the building? The warnings she admitted, as they ultimately faded out of life itself?

 

Maybe it was for the best that Horizon denied her a position. She fancied being alive in the end, after all. While she was certain her weaponry could save her in case this rendezvous went sour, but she doubted she would have been able to fully stop the mutiny at its climax. Moira O'Deorain would sacrifice anything for science, but her own life would be a price to deeply contemplate. Still, the looming danger that lurked in the rest of the abandoned facility made for a secure meeting point. No one would want to cause a scene and signal the colonies inhabitants that life was visiting the damned airlock again. And better yet, no one would dare doubt her expertise this time.

 

A buzzy whirl of engines broke Moira from her thoughts, as she turned towards the permanently askew airlock door. A figure slowly floated down into the chamber. She pressed a sleek button on the neck of her helmet, opening communications.

 

“As you know from history, the oxygen situation is lacking,” she called out to the visitor, “But the foolish monkeys have maintained the gravity field within this chamber. You can turn off that obnoxious jetpack and save your ears, Korpal. I'm not in the mood to have to repair them this evening.”

 

“Bold of you to call them foolish, O'Deorain. Considering their actions,” Sanjay replied as he headed towards her on foot, “Even bolder of you to insist on meeting all the way up here.”

 

“I was referring to the scientists,” Moira replied with a laugh, “I figure this is one of the few places where we can get some peace and quiet to talk. Surely your famed Vishkar Corporation is still successful enough to finance this sort of meeting?”

 

“And what other financing are you looking for?” Sanjay asked, “One whose negotiations lie even beyond the eyes of Talon?”

 

“Nothing out of the ordinary for Vishkar,” said Moira, “I know your company’s values align quite nicely with mine. Do you know what led to this destruction?”

 

“Hubris,” said Korpal, “From reckless dangerous research. Quote heavy in _genetic_ modification too, I believe.”

 

Moira laughed at the shade, “Modesty yes, but not from the mere pursuit of science. Modesty in believing themselves to be unworthy of harnessing its full potential. Not being able to pull the trigger when danger is recognized. Not even on inhuman beasts.”

 

“I heard the research apes were said to have gained sentience,” Sanjay said, “My scanners are still picking up functional activity from the rest of Horizon.”

 

“But that doesn’t mean anything to Vishkar?” asked Moira, “It’s obvious you all are brave enough to touch the dark side of progress. To create and destroy, regardless of context or sentience.”

 

“We do understand that success often comes with a price,” Sanjay said with a smile. “Often at the cost of human life. But what is your price today,O'Deorain? And for what do you wish to use these funds?”

 

“Balance, actually.” said Moira, with a mocking frown, “I’m not all for destruction, you know. And neither is Vishkar. _One hand gives, the other takes away._ We’ve already witnessed Overwatch fall from their cherished altruism. How far does your patience span with Talon’s chaos?”

 

“From the ruins, we will rebuild,” said Sanjay, “Better. Stronger. Funded conventionally through completely transparent government contracts that cause us no room for concern. And what will you be doing?”

 

“Sitting with the Ministry in Oasis, waiting for the highest bidder,” said Moira with a laugh, “AndI wonder who would that be?”

 

“We would hope it would be the Vishkar Corporation, of course.” said Sanjay, “As we are expecting the corporation you have pledged.”

 

“Spoke of, but not pledged,” said Moira, “Academia has politics more putrid than your capitalist negotiations. Replace money and contracts with ego and bureaucracy. I need your cooperation on a personal level. For more personal pursuits. Away from the Ministries. Away from Talon. But neatly sneaked into Vishkar’s operations. Independent contractors are familiar with you, of course?”

 

“Yes, and we value our partnerships,” replied Sanjay, “Even when our contributors are _discreet_. And what sort of services will you be providing?”

 

“You have a bad reputation among the populations you serve,” said Moira, “Your technology is under appreciated by your recipients, no?”

 

“Sadly, yes. New infrastructure is often controversial, even when it’s a vast improvement to the eyesore of poverty,” said Sanjay, “Talon has been instrumental in helping to _ease_ these transitions.”

 

Moira sighed, “All these unfortunate _accidents_ are quite beneficial to you in the end. But what about for humanity? We’re carelessly sacrificing life to your machines, and neglecting the opportunity presented to us.”

 

“And what opportunity are you looking to seize, O'Deorain?”

 

“A new civilization, newly reconstructed both mechanically and organically. Our strengths, combined," said Moria, "I want first claim to survey the targeted areas and its _assets_ , to use for my research. If I fail, Talon will take control of the clean-up, business as usual.”

 

“And if you succeed?” asked Sanjay, “How will you anticipate the risks in that?”

 

Moira laughed, “If I succeed… Talon will take control of the clean-up. _Business as usual_.”

 

Moira looked towards Sanjay, his expression blank at the implications of her goal.

 

“Then, when Talon’s will has been achieved, Vishkar can join the Ministry in Oasis in creating the ultimate worthy civilization for those who have served science properly.”

 

“Your proposition is interesting, Ms. O'Deorain. We will consider the benefits of such an arraignment. I hope you consider the implications from your end as well.”

 

“Very well,” said Moira, with a nod, “I await your response.”

 

Moira faded in a flash from the airlock, escaping out onto the open plains of the lunar landscape where her transport back to Earth awaited. In the distance, the looming view of the Earth came into her view. Moira smiled. For science, she wouldn’t hesitate to destroy it all.

 

 


End file.
